Flutterslut
by CinnimonTwisty
Summary: Fluttershy fools around with all of the elements


It was a bright sunny day and the dandelion pony was performing her usual routine, although it was no use. The birds she had chosen were not even close to the right tune Rarity had chosen for them. They were off key and most of the notes were wrong. Fluttershy remembered the day Rarity asked her if she could get her birds to perform. She had agreed to it even though she was certain it was too much for the birds. But of course she would never tell Rarity that, she would never even dream of letting the gorgeous pony down. Anyone who even imagined it was absurd. And that gave Fluttershy even more motivation to get the birds in order. She knew that telling her she could get the birds to sing it, then letting her down, was worse than telling her she couldn't do it in the first place.

But it's not like these birds weren't talented. These were the same birds that performed at the rising of the sun ceremony. It just so happened that Rarity's piece of music was designed by someone who never had any encounter what-so-ever with music; making the music incredibly hard to read considering instead of music notes it was just a blur of _doo-dee-da-booo-la-la-la-TA_'s. And although this told the way the notes were suppose to sound it showed nothing about the rhythm of the music.

Just as Fluttershy tried to end the birds last foul note Rarity popped from around the corner. "Why hello darling! How's it going? I hope it's going well, the show is in three weeks!"

"U-u-um" Fluttershy stuttered. She tried to stare down the birds who had abandoned her in front of the most important pony in her life but it was too late, they were already gone. And of course she always had Angel, but all angel ever did was throw carrots at her. Fluttershy could tell that Rarity was upset since she didn't get an answer but she moved on from the topic anyway. "How a-are the dresses coming along Rarity?"

Rarity gave her a suspicious look but answered. "Just fine. But let's go sit down somewhere ok? I did a lot of walking to get all the way out here and I don't look forward to standing all day." So the two ponies walked to towns square and sat at a table with pink and purple patterned diamonds." Isn't it a beautiful day Fluttershy? You and the other pegasi must have woken up early to clear the sky."

"Oh no Rarity, I work with the creatures to add to the beautiful scenery." And on que a bird flew and landed on her hoof. Fluttershy added hoping the dazzling pony would be just as impressed with her as the other pegasi. But Rarity actually looked disgusted that Fluttershy would let a bird land on her hoof.

"Well none the less I appreciate the lovely scenery." Rarity took a pause and pushed her chair over next to Fluttershy's. "But I must warn you I'm here for more than just a cup of tea." Rarity continued and snuggled in close to Fluttershy. By the time the waiter came Rarity was further into Fluttershy's seat than her own.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" The waiter asked. He was a brown colt with silky black hair. "You pretty ladies look a little parched."Fluttershy decided to stay quiet; Rarity knew how to deal with flirts better than she did.

"Your too kind sir. But yes we will, we'll both have iced tea."

"Oh, actually Rarity, I'll have a sweet tea."

"So one sweet and one iced tea?" The waiter confirmed.

"Yes please and thank you." Rarity responded. When the waiter was out of earshot Rarity continued. "I was checking in on you. You haven't spoken to me in such a long time. You seem more drawn back and nervous than usual, if that's even possible. Is everything alright?"

At this point Fluttershy was terrified. Had Rarity figured her out? Was her secret safe? "Of course Rarity, just busy with the music for the show. How are the dresses coming along by the way?"

"Oh it's coming along great! I've got six done and I need to make mine. Mine needs to m=be made from scratch and I'm still working on a few at the drawing board. I have about four more to make other than mine. Although a few of the ones I finished needs a few readjustments. And you'll never believe that I actually finished your dress!"

Flutteshy was shocked that Rarity had made her a dress. "Oh that's so nice Rarity. I never imagined you would make me another one after how hard it was for you to make the gala dresses. "

"It's beautiful, like you" Rarity added. What followed were several moments of awkward silence. Rarity decided to break the silence. "Would you like to come over later on, you know, after our tea? Would that be ok?"

"Sure Rarity."

"WONDERFUL JUST WONDERFUL! YOU'LL LOVE IT! EEP! This is so exciting!" And just like that Rarity dragged the dandelion pony away from the table and cuddling to her dress shop. "SWEETY BELL! I'M HOME! HELLO?" When no response came Rarity just concluded "Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting." And kept moving towards the light switch. "Oh Fluttershy I was wondering if you and the others would like to model in my show."

"Well I can't speak for the others but I know I'm not as good as a modeler as you would like. Especially for a dress that's not me, and the others probably feel the same way."

"You're probably right. But who will model for my show?"

"There are other pony's in Ponyville. Have other pony's model them."

"But I don't know how talented they are at modeling."

"Have auditions."

"Yes, yes! That's brilliant! But let's broaden our horizons. Let's have auditions for refreshments, singing, and dancing."

"Singing? I thought that the birds were singing."

"No I meant sing over the birds."

"Oh I guess that's ok."

"Wait this means we need to make posters! Come on let's hurry!" And so the two pony's made about ten posters saying:

_Do you think your elite? Elite enough to hang with the elite? How about Equestria's most elite? Do you want every pony to think the same? Well then you should audition for Rarity's fashion show! Sing, dance, model, and refreshment's whatever you do best! Interested? Come on over to Rarity's (Yes THEE Rarity) dress shop on April 14__th__ to audition. This is your chance! See you there!_

They posted all ten around Ponyville in the most elite places.

"Well, we're done here so I'll just be going home now. I'm sorry I have to leave but the creatures need me. Especially the intensive care ones." Fluttershy finished and she slowly backed away from Rarity. "But I'll see you next Friday, for auditions." And just like that Fluttershy flew away before Rarity could say anything.

On her way back home as she passed Sweet Apple Acres her stomach began to growl. She caught the sweet scent of apple pie, so she decided to drop in for a snack.

"Hello Applejack."

"Oh, hey Fluttershy, you scared the livin' daylights outs me. What on ya' mine sugar cube?"

"Oh I smelt some apple pie, and I've been out with Rarity all day helping with her fashion sh-"

"Oh don't fret, it don't matter the reason, the apple family will always help at a friend. So one slice of apple pie comin' up."


End file.
